Pulchria, the Faerie Queen
Pulchria, the Faerie Queen, is an Arcane Tempest that specializes in Dazzling her foes. Base Stats Lore Pulchria has kept the creatures under her care as safe as if they were her children, and changed hardship into a way to send the Darkspore fleeing into their holes. Pulchria was a member of a species of recluses before she met The Creature that had kept her entire village safe, but also trapped in the valley where Pulchria lived. Said beast was so haunted that it lived in constant fear, and she soon began to take care of it, eventually healing the pain it felt with kindness. Pulchria had once had children, but they had all died, along with her husband, in a raid by a great monster. One day, The Creature did not come to their usual meeting place, and she set out to find him. She never saw her village again, becoming lost in the Forest Unescapable. Here she wandered for months, trying to find her surragate child. One day, she saw a light in the brush, and thinking it another person with a lantern- for it is very dark in the Forest- Pulchria followed it, soon falling into a snare set by Revo, the Mad. Revo was looking for new test subjects, and he thought that powers of deception would be very ironic to give Pulchria and he gave her powers over Will-O-Wisps, small, flying, glowing arthropods. To keep Pulchria,"not bored" as he called it, he also gave her a set of wings, a wand to direct her Wisps, and unlocked the 'Sorcery Key' in her DNA. When Pulchria awoke, she found that, not only did she have wings, but she could see everything her Wisps shone apon, but nothing more. Eventually she was able to leave the Forest Unescapable, the first nonCrogenitor to do so, and found the outside world in turmoil under the threat of the Darkspore. Seeing this lady attended by glowing servants, the people she saved hailed her as the Faerie Queen. Appearance Pulchria is a member of a dead race, and so looks different from all other Arcane Heroes. She has three sets of butterfly wings, the middle set being the largest. She is about sixty cycles old, yet still quite beautiful. Her hair is made of antennae. She always has a cloud of Whisps following her, and carries a staff to direct them. Download Files: Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Pulchria Alpha. Basic Attack: Dazzling Bolt Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 0.6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Pulchria throws a bolt from her staff that detonates in a small AoE, dealing 5-8 Energy damage to all enemies in radius of 2m. This attack has a 25% chance to Dazzle the target for 3 seconds. Unique Ability: Summon Whisps Range: N/A Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 12 Pulchria summons 3 Whisps that live for 30 seconds. The Whisps Dazzle enemies near them making them follow the Whisps. Squad Ability: Sight Whisp Cloud Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Pulchria sends a 10 meter cloud of minor whisps to the targeted area. The cloud lasts for 12 seconds and deals '''3-6' energy damage to enemies within it every second. Pulchria gains a 20% bonus to Critical chance for all enemies in the cloud.'' Modifiers *'Pulchria's Sight Whisp Cloud: No extra Critical chance, but the damage is increased.'(Firoo's Affix) *'Pulchria's Sight Whisp Cloud: The cloud increases in size for 5 seconds.'(Nellag's Affix) Passive Ability: Dazzling Stream A stream of whisps always follows Pulchria, Dazzling all enemies in a 6 meter trail for 3 seconds. '' '''Overdrive' The stream envelopes Pulchria, Dazzling all enemies in a 6 meter radius for 8 seconds. Varient Abilities: Alpha - Will-o-Wisp Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 9 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 7 Creates an area of glittering lights that lasts for 7 seconds that Dazzles any enemies that enter it. '' Beta - Crippling Slash Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 10 ''The user attacks with his weapon, dealing '''10-25 '''Physical damage and slowing the target to 75% normal movement speed. '' Gamma - Ethereal Plating Range: N/A Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 ''Creates armor from arcane energy that deflects all incoming projectiles for 9 seconds. '' Delta - Power Slap Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 6 ''A large hand of arcane energy forms near the target and hits it from behind, dealing '''6-20' Physical damage. '' Trivia *Pulchria is the same class and Genesis as Joek. Category:Heroes Category:Arcane Category:Tempests Category:Darkspore Category:Pemnost